The Hunger Games: District 13
by Judas123
Summary: Athena Walker was an average girl who tried to get by life, the life in district 13, the district of water. When she and man call Hector gets pick to be the hunger games, will she fall in love with Peeta, in district 12, who once met or will the hunger games break them as apart. ( I KNOW IN THE OTHER BOOKS, THERE IS A 13 district, but it's my story.lol)


**"FIVE HOURS UNTIL THE REAPING!"** A loud voice echoed through out district13.

Athena rolled her eyes as she continued playing her guitar; her finger tips were raw from the many hours of practicing.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this_  
_Who am I to disagree?_  
_Travel the world and the seven seas_  
_Everybody's looking for something_  
_Some of them want to use you_  
_Some of them want to get used by you_  
_Some of them want to abuse you_  
_Some of them want to be abused"_

Her voice carried out as she played. Athena stood up from the ground, still playing as she walked to the edge of a cliff called Aqua.  
_  
"Some of them want to use you  
Some of them want to get used by you  
Some of them want to abuse you  
Some of them want to be abused."_

She sang as she looked at the ocean, the sun was setting making the ocean clear, letting her see the fishes swimming, the sea weed dancing to the movement of the waves. Athena closed her eyes still singing as she felt the cold rush of wind blowing through her making her blond curls blow out.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this  
Who am I to disagree?  
Travel the world and the seven seas  
Everybody's looking for something"_

She finished singing as she looked at the sun set.

**"FOUR HOURS UNTIL THE REAPING**." The same voice said.

Athena sighed as she started walking back. She walked into the woods, hiding her guitar inside a broken tree along with her katana.  
Athena moved swiftly in the woods, she should be because she had lived in the woods just as the sea, most in her life mostly trying to find food. Even since the United States split up into thirteen district.

Athena Walker, age 17, born in district 13. Born and raised the places were most people come for water. Athena finally made it to town; she hugged herself with her old thin brown jacket around her thin frame. She always looked at the ground when walking into town; she didn't want to see the poverty they lived in, even though they were the most visited place in the world. They were still the poorest district. Athena looked in the corner of her eye and saw the parents getting their children ready for the reaping. Athena looked up when she saw her younger sister running towards her.

"Hi" she yelled as Athena went on her knees to hug her younger sister.

"How are you doing bubba?" Athena said carrying her young sister on her right hip as she walked to the shack they live in.

"Dad." Athena yelled as they enter the shack.

"I'm here." Athena's dad said.

Athena placed her sister down, who ran into small living room, playing her toys. Athena walked to the kitchen as saw her father cutting bread.

"Samuel got it from district 12." Her father said as he walked over to Athena giving a piece to her, who gladly accepted it. Athena turned her head around and saw her father giving bread to her five year old sister, Maya.

"I'm going to get ready." Athena said as she walked in the closet size room.

She walked into the room and saw a dark blue dress, with a pair of dark pump shoes.

"It was your mothers."

Athena turned around and saw her father leaning on the door frame with his arms cross over his chest.

"It was?" Athena said walking towards it and touched the silky dark blue fabric.

"Yes." He said, as he rubbed his chin as he grabbed the knob of the door and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Athena tucked her blond bangs behind her ear as she walked to the small bathroom to take a bath. After getting rid of dirt, and sweat, Athena started brushing her hair, as she looked her self at the half crack mirror in her room. She put her hair in two pony tail, putting a black head band, her bangs in half showing her green eyes. Athena took a look in the mirror; she smoothed the dress as she took a deep breath. Athena looked beside the mirror and saw a picture taped to the wooden wall. She saw her mother holding her when she was just a child. Athena learned how to hold back the tears after the years, for her sister's sake.

Athena shook her head and opened the door walking into the living room, seeing her father on the floor playing with her sister.

Her father looked up at her and smiled. "You look just like your mother." He said standing up.

"You ready?" He asked her making her nod.

"You look beautifullllllll." Maya said saying the letter L for a while.

"Thank you." Athena said walking to her sister.

"I wish I was beautiful like you." Athena said running her fingers through her sister blond hair.

* * *

Athena walked to the reaping while holding on to her little sister. She was nervous, even though this will be her last year until she turn older, who can't applied to the reaping. The reaping is an annual event that takes place in every district before each Hunger Games, where the tributes of the upcoming Games are chosen. For Athena she hated the Huger Games, is two people male and female from every district, to fight each other. Athena made it to the area where the reaping was being held. She looked at all the children and young adult standing at their spots some of them were placing their names, and other were taking a blood test to enter.

"How many times did you put your name in?" Eric, her father said to her as she looked at the guards standing post.

Athena turned her father and pasted her sister to him, "Does it matter?" She asked her father, not wanting to say her number. She only did it to get more food for her family.

"Of course, it does. I can't lose you too." Her father said at the verge of crying.

"I have to go." She said kissing her father cheek and kissing her sister forehead.

Athena turned around and walked to the table were the guards were taking the blood test. She winces when she gave the guard her hand, which pricks the tip of index finger with a needle. She saw the guards drop her blood on a small white box. The guard placed her finger on a book with her name, and information in it.

"Go." Said the guard, who took her blood sample from her.

Athena looked down as she walked to the young adult section. She moved in the middle of two girls with her hair in a bun, their dress, and white with lacy print on the side. Athena looked behind her and saw her father standing out the area with a worry look; he was holding Maya by her right hand as they stand. Her father gave her nod, making her give him a close smile.

Athena turned ahead and looked at the large grey stage ahead of everyone. She saw a large, brown, run down, building behind it. A huge screen on the side of the stage, showing it to everyone.

Athena's attention snap when she saw a tall women with brown hair in a huge pony tail, she wore a pink dress that stopped at her ankles, the pink dress was full of sparkle, she had so much make up that it hid her natural beauty.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome, children, and young adults in district 13." Her perky voice, making Athena frown, she knew the women was forcing herself to be happy at the moment.

"Happy Hunger Games." She said with a force smile.

"Today, I have a video for all you from the capitol and may the odds be ever in your favour." She continued to talk in the microphone.

Athena looked at the screen that showed them the video, she rolled her eyes as it says that the Hunger games was good for them, it will save them.

As the video played Athena saw a man in the male section roll his eyes too. He was about 5 ½ feet tall, he had a crew hair cut. He was a median built, his biceps bulging out of the blue shirt, he was wearing. He had a strong jaw, with a goatee sporting it. Athena's eyes caught when she the golden wedding band ring on his left hand. In districts, people didn't have to wear rings to prove their marriage, but it showed your love for a other person who loves you back. It was rare for someone to wear it.

After the video was done, the women started talking making Athena look way from the men to her.

"Let's began, ladies first." She said walking to the right side of the stage, where a clear bowel with paper of the names, who applied to the games. Everyone was silent as she walked back to the microphone, with the paper in her hand. Athena looked down her feet, with her hands behind her, praying it wasn't her.

"Athena Walker."

Athena opened her eyes full of tears as she looked at the women on stage, who just said her name.

Athena took a deep breath, her legs shaking under the gravel ground. She felt the girls around her move away from her, like she was a sick.

"Come on up." The women said.

Athena looked at the girls around; they just stare at her with pity. She tucked her bangs behind her ear, as she walked to the row that was empty to walk on the stage. Her beating quickly, she felt she was going to fall any minute.

"NOOOO"

Athena was walking with the guards when she heard her little sister cry as she ran toward her with her father running after her sister.

"Nooo" Her sister yelled as she ran towards her, hugging her, her tiny arms around her waist.

"It's ok bubba." Athena said as the guards ripped them apart. Her father grabbed her sister, who was crying, kicking and screaming as she yelled her name.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked trying to ignore the screams that her sister was making. Her pleads to come back. Athena walked up the stage with the help of one of the guards. The women grabbed her by her shoulder and face her front of everyone.

'I'm guessing that was your sister, am I right?" The women said.

"Yes." Athena said as she felt a fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Well, lets have a hand for Athena Walker, everyone." The women said as she clapped, only to have her clapping by herself.

Athena looked ahead and saw everyone kissing their three fingers and raising them up for her. Athena let out a small cry, as she covered her mouth knowing they just said goodbye, which this sign is an old and rarely used gesture in District 12 which is occasionally seen in funerals to signify thanks, admiration or goodbye to someone you love.

"Now, for the boys." The women said cheerfully as she walked to the same kind of bowl but only to the left side of the stage.

The women took a deep breath as she put her hand inside the bowl and grabbed the first paper she touched. She quickly took it out and raised it as she walked to the center of the stage where the microphone was at.

She cleared her throat as she opened it.

"Hector Handson."

Athena jumped when she heard a women cry out. Athena looked at the women section and saw a woman with pure black hair, her skin pale as the moon fall to the floor, with her hands covering her face. Athena saw the golden wedding ring shine with the sunlight. Athena looked at the male section and saw the same man who rolled his eyes at the video. He was the man with the wedding ring. As he walked the man turned his head to the women, he turned around with a frown as he walked up at the stage.

Hector walked next to the women, and looked ahead at he crowd still looked at the women.

"Our Tributes from District 13."

"Well, you two shake hands." The women said walking backwards placing her hands on their shoulder. Athena looked at Hector. She saw his hazel eyes fill of saddens, and anger. As they shook hands she felt his rough calloused hand touch her smooth hand. She shivered knowing she wouldn't stand chance, to someone who worked their entire life.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The women said as she turned around and walked into the building behind the stage with Athena and Hector following behind her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, please review and tell me what you think you. Thank you. **


End file.
